


Главное - внимание

by Olya



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киришима пытается быть романтичным</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - внимание

— Хонджо, а что бы ты делал, если бы влюбился?

До этого момента Хонджо считал, что привык к странным вопросам Киришимы. Он прикусывает кончик языка, чтобы задать кучу встречных вопросов, самый невинный из которых — "зачем превращать жизнь девчонки в ад?".

Но лучший способ узнать у Киришимы подробности — не спрашивать ни о чем вообще, поэтому, напустив на себя равнодушный вид и нехотя оторвавшись от манги, Хонджо начинает говорить, словно пересказывает инструкцию: 

— Для начала я бы узнал, что нравится… эм... объекту твоей любви. — Хонджо даже предположить не может, кто оказался объектом пылающих чувств Киришимы, но заранее сочувствует девчонке, которой достанется этот истеричка.

— Дальше что?

— После того, как ты узнал все необходимое, — действуй. Если она любит рисовать, подари карандаши, если собирает фарфоровых драконов, подари ей еще одного. 

А лучше купи билет куда-нибудь подальше и желательно в один конец, чтобы она смогла скрыться от тебя до того, как ты выебешь ей мозги. Этот совет Хонджо считает самым дельным. Жаль, что его нельзя озвучить.

У Киришимы сосредоточенный вид, того и гляди начнет конспектировать, думает Хонджо и про себя откровенно ржет над его потугами.

— Ну, а если она любит читать?

— Сначала надо узнать, что она читает — мангу или книги, и иди в книжный магазин. Главное — не лажанись и не купи то, что у нее уже есть. 

Морщина поперек лба говорит о том, что к этому делу Киришима решил подойти самым основательным образом. 

— Ладно, — кивает Киришима, снова напуская на себя дельный вид. — Завтра вроде контрольная.

К неудовольствию Киришимы в Судзуране все-таки учили и даже проводили контрольные. К которым надо было готовиться. 

Готовиться к ним он предпочитал дома у Хонджо, где можно было поваляться на кровати, полистать новую мангу, пока Хонджо решал задачи, в особо сложных случаях согласовывая ответы с Сугихарой по телефону. Киришима в такие моменты предпочитал не вмешиваться и не прерывать наверняка мучительный мыслительный процесс своих генералов.

— Ага, — кивает Хонджо и думает, что только зря вчера убирался. 

Не то чтобы он был против визита Киришимы. Его не раздражала ни болтовня, ни беспорядок, который тот оставлял после себя. Да и перед контрольными Киришима вел себя очень тихо и целый вечер мог пролежать, листая мангу. В такие моменты он напоминал Хонджо спокойное домашнее животное, которое не надо было развлекать и чесать за ухом.

 

Они пропускают два последних урока, покупают пару бутылок пива и заваливаются к Хонджо домой.

Пока он ищет учебники, Киришима вместо того, чтобы, как всегда, не глядя схватить первую попавшуюся мангу, останавливается перед книжной полкой, и вид у него такой, будто Идзаки сказал, что больше ему не семпай.

Хонджо хочет спросить, в чем дело, но как раз под руку попадается сборник задач. Толстый, зараза. Поколебавшись, он решает не дергать дракона за хвост. Все-таки Киришима редко бывает тихим, и Хонджо не собирается своими руками лишать себя покоя, даже если взамен ему придется прорешать ползадачника.

На следующие несколько часов Хонджо и правда выпадает из жизни. Кто же знал, что в старшей школе такие сложные задачи.

Когда он, наконец, отрывается от стола и с удовольствием потягивается, он не сразу вспоминает, что вообще-то в комнате он не один.

— Хэй, Хироми, — он поворачивается и тут же осекается, потому что Киришима сидит на полу и что-то строчит в блокнот, а вокруг него раскидана, кажется, вся его манга.

Это что-то новенькое.

— Ты все решил? — Киришима кажется каким-то слишком довольным для человека, проведшего вечер в окружении книжек, которые особо не любит.

— Почти. Осталась пара задач. Завтра спишем у Сугихары.

— Я тоже почти закончил.

Хонджо подкатывается на стуле к Киришиме и заглядывает сверху в блокнот. В нем неаккуратными столбиками выписаны все названия его манги и количество томов.

— У меня еще под кроватью валяются несколько, — сообщает он на всякий случай. Кто знает, что Киришима собирается делать с этим списком.

Он кивает: 

— Эти я нашел.

Он переворачивает лист блокнота, вписывает еще одно название и деловито спрашивает:

— Это все, что у тебя есть?

— Вроде да.

Киришима хмурится:

— Так все или нет?

Хонджо еще разок смотрит на кучу томов. Наверняка эта зараза даже не подумает убрать их обратно.

— Да все, все. А тебе зачем?

— Да так, — Киришима отмахивается от него блокнотом и встает. 

Хонджо считает, что психическое здоровье ему важнее, поэтому решает не выяснять дальше, какого, собственно, хрена. Тем более, потом тот сам наверняка расскажет.

После ухода Киришимы Хонджо достает пиво и остаток вечера проводит, расставляя по полкам томики манги.

 

На следующий день он встречает Киришиму у ворот. Его хмурую рожу Хонджо видит еще издалека и прикидывает, кто мог попасть Киришиме под руку прямо с утра. А еще видит какую-то непонятную прямоугольную хренотень в руках у Киришимы. Чтобы лучше разглядеть, он прищуривается. Кирпич, что ли, в подарочной упаковке. Нет. Полкирпича.

Хонджо мысленно закатывает глаза. И с каких это пор они используют кирпичи, еще бы пращу принес.

Он подходит ближе и даже не успевает поздороваться, потому что, во-первых, Киришима сует ему в руки эту штуку, во-вторых, Хонджо понимает, что это не кирпич — и не половина.

Пока Хонджо соображает, что делать с этой фигней, Киришима разворачивается и почти бегом скрывается в школе.

Позади него слышатся голоса редких судзурановцев, решивших посетить самый первый урок, и Хонджо приходится спрятать эту штуку в сумке.

 

До самого конца дня Хонджо никак не удается ни посмотреть, что вручил ему Киришима, ни поговорить с ним. Киришима избегает его весь день, а на контрольной отсаживается к Сугихаре.

Только по дороге домой Хонджо наконец разрывает обертку прямо на улице и через секунду удивленно пялится на томик манги.

— Нихера себа. Подарок.

Вроде у него не день рождения. Он пролистывает том. Такого у него нет. Неужели для этого Киришима выписал все названия его манги?

Завтра-то он точно узнает у Киришимы, что ему стукнуло в голову.

И только за полквартала до дома он вспоминает их разговор насчет подарков для девчонки.

А с чего он, собственно, подумал, что для девчонки.

Когда Хонджо складывает все картинки в один паззл, сигарета падает у него изо рта.

— Хонджо, а что бы ты делал, если бы влюбился? — спрашивает в его голове Киришима.

— Я бы тебя уебал, — вслух отвечает ему Хонджо, отчетливо представляя. в какой переплет попал. 

Ведь ему досталась самая главная истеричка Судзурана — Киришима Хироми.


End file.
